All Your Fault
by the27
Summary: Allen wonders why Kanda likes soba so much. So he decides to try the dish out for himself. YULLEN WEEK ENTRY. Theme: “Soba”


"**A****ll Your Fault"****  
**--  
**F****andom: **-man  
**R****ating: **K+  
**P****airing: **Kanda x Allen  
**S****ummary:  
**"Allen wonders why Kanda likes soba so much. So he decides to try the dish out for himself."

YULLEN WEEK ENTRY. Theme: "Soba"

**A****uthor's Notes: **Ugh, I swear, this godforsaken writer's block is eating me alive D,:

-kills it with fire-

Anyway.

This is what was supposed to be the _protest_ fic for **Yullen week**, but since I can't think of an idea for that I'm using the alternate theme _soba_ instead. Much lulz will result.

So.

Enjoy~

**XXXXX**

"Kanda! Hey, Kanda!"

The sound of his name was _not_ the thing Yu Kanda liked to hear first thing in the morning, especially when the one speaking his name was an annoying, white-haired British exorcist who went by Allen Walker and seemed to take immense joy in making sure Kanda's days at headquarters were as annoying as possible. The little brat seemed to like taking it upon himself to try and figure out exactly how badly he could irritate Kanda each day, which seemed to be, in all honestly, _a whole lot._ The Japanese exorcist did not appreciate this one bit.

Today, Kanda could only guess what the kid was up to since he was most certainly _not_ going to turn around and acknowledge Allen's presence, and instead focused on enjoying his ritual meal of soba. It was only when he felt the table shake slightly did he bother glancing up, only to see merry metallic eyes glittering at him from across the table, accompanied by that annoying smile and that annoying face that classified the person across from him as Allen Walker.

But what grabbed the samurai's attention was the meal in which the boy had brought with him. Normally Allen would devour an unsightly amount of food that always left everyone in the cafeteria in awe of his stomach and metabolism, but today, for whatever reason, Allen had decided on a rather _different _meal.

"…beansprout. Why are you eating soba?"

Indeed, Allen Walker had forfeited his usual mountain of delectable dishes for a simple bowl of plain soba, the exact same meal Kanda was currently in the process of eating. He began to wonder just what he had done to deserve this annoyance.

"Because I want to!" came the retort, Allen aiming a glare to match Kanda's. "I want to see just how tasty this stuff must be more you to eat it every day."

"…che. Do what you want." And Kanda went back to eating.

Somewhat miffed by the way the samurai brushed him off, Allen merely scowled and began to eat his meal (he was using a fork, of course, because Allen knew if he even _attempted_ to use chopsticks Kanda would never let him forget it), which was, to his surprise, tastier than he had expected. "Mmf. This is good."

Kanda chose to ignore that comment, although he couldn't resist glancing up to see how Allen was faring with his breakfast. The white haired boy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, demolishing his bowl of soba at a fast clip. The samurai twitched with disgust, but couldn't help but stare at Allen's face. Allen's stupid, annoying, cute, childish face…_he's eating soba…I wonder…_

He had to mentally slap himself to keep those thoughts from invading and making their home in his head, instead returning to his own noodles to hide the flush that had stealthily begun to creep up his neck.

"…Kanda? You look a little red…"

The long-haired Exorcist almost squished a noodle with his chopsticks in his attempt to not look up at Allen's vaguely concerned call, knowing that if he did he would see the white-haired boy's face again and those thoughts would come speeding back.

Thoughts that seemed to be coming back anyway.

"Kaaanda? Earth to Kanda?

_The beansprout's lips…_

Kanda slowly dragged his eyes upward, his dark-blue orbs widening in surprise when he saw that Allen was leaning forward quite a ways, so that his face was even closer to Kanda's than before. Those wide, silvery-gray eyes stared owlishly at, awaiting a response from the momentarily stunned samurai. It was under that gaze that Kanda felt his self-control slowly begin to dissolve like dew in the morning sun.

"Sprout…"

"My name is Alle-"

Allen never got the sentence out, because at that moment Kanda placed one hand on the table and leaned forward to catch Allen's open mouth with his own, using his other hand to push the white-haired head closer to him. The samurai flicked his tongue out to tease the slightly parted, delicious lips of the scrawny Exorcist before pulling back slightly, smirking at Allen's bemused expression and bright red blush.

"Idiot. This is what you get for making your lips taste like soba."

**XXXXX**

Ugh, I am so frikkin' behind on my Yullen week entries…I still have two more to go until I'm up to date, but seeing as I have to go to bed in an hour, something tells me I won't be able to finish –sigh- So then, tomorrow, I'll be even more behind…-sobs-

Anyway!

I hope you didn't cringe too much at my craptastic writing! 8D; -shot-

**Till next time,**

**-27**


End file.
